


Late Night Confessionals

by Duetronomy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: A late night on the grump couch. Arin is oblivious. Dan comes out. Big friendship energy.





	Late Night Confessionals

Barry and I sat on our couch, in the dark, kissing hesitantly. Slowly, as a movie played silently in the background. It felt like the world left my shoulders when his lips touched mine and exploded into color. Nothing else mattered. That's how right it felt. Suddenly it was like the world became crystal clear but the second we seperated I panicked horribly. 

I guess Barry saw it coming because almost immidiately he rubbed my back and held my hand, telling me that everything was gonna be okay.

That was almost a year ago. Now I sit with Arin on the grump couch tired and loopy on a late night grumps session and it feels like everything is out on the table. 

Ah shit, I should be paying attention but at this point even Arin is just rambling.

His laugh breaks me out of my stooper.  
I laugh.

"You alright, Dan?" 

My head shoots up. Ah fuck.

"Yeah man, I think I'm falling asleep with my eyes open" I laugh, maybe a little too hard. 

He doesn't notice. I sigh.

"Well Next time on GameGrumps-"  
"Dan gives me a kiiiiiss" 

We burst into giggles.  
This. I don't want this to ends. Arin loves these jokes and he's my bestfriend and the lieing feels like an anchor on hour friendship. Atleast to me. He doesn't deserve to be lied to like this. It would be horrible if he just found out without hearing it from me or Barry. We're better than that.

My phone rings. A text from Barry. I sneak a look at Arin. He's sagged against the couch, controller on his forehead, eyes closed, mumbling.

I open my phone quickly. A goodnight text with a heart. My heart throbs. I reply quickly then lean back against the arm of the couch.

"Arin"  
"Yeah?"  
"...I love Barry"

Silence.  
I didn't even notice I closed my eyes. I hear Arin sit up.

"How do you mean?"  
I sigh and sit up as well. Barely able to look at him in the eye. I don't remember being such a coward. This is Arin for fucks sakes... but he's also been Barry's friend for years before I came along.

What if he doesn't support us? 

We're adults, yes, we don't need anyones permission. But if this puts a strain on Barry's and Arin's friendship I don't know what I'd do.

"I'm in love with Barry and Barry is in love with me and we have been in a relationship for months now"

Arin looks stunned then he leans away from me sharply.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you were having gay thoughts? How did this start? Barry's gay?"

"Well... Im telling you now aren't I?"  
Arin squints at me.  
Okay, not a time for jokes.  
"Dude if It makes you feel better, I haven't told anyone else-"

I take his hand, squeeze it.

"-and I was just scared. You have done so much for me, shit Im so unbelievably greatful for, I was scared you'd start treating me differently with all your dick jokes and shit. If I had the balls I would've told you months ago cause I know we'd always have eachothers backs dude"   
I smile at him, sincere.

Arin sighs with a small smile. Rolls his eye jokingly.  
He squeezes my hand back.

"I love you man. I'm happy for you, You and Barry are some of my best friends"  
"Thanks Ar. I love you too dude"  
I pull him into a tight hug.

"Now lets go home and get some fucking sleep"  
"Oh please god yes"


End file.
